Subject:None
by JellyEllieBean
Summary: The hosts are getting mysterious e-mails from an anonymous person. What's with it and all this darn bad luck? Sorry, I stink at summaries.... please R&R much better then it sounds. :D


_**A/N: Hey all! It's my first, continuation story, hopefully you guys will like it! This is inspired by Demi-kun's 'Seme or Uke?' story and a chain mail I got once. Lol. Please R&R Thanks!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Ding! You've got mail!_

A dark aura flowed from the bed as a mop of black hair poked out from under the covers and dark onyx eyes glared at the blinking screen of his computer. The pear laptop sat innocently on the male's desk, a blinking envelope on the screen, taunting the smart boy with the unread message. It would seem like a savoir to anyone afraid of the dark in the bespectacled boy's room, lighting up the wide and spacious quarters.

"Who in the world would send me an e-mail at 2 in the morning?!" Muttered the tired teen. Slender fingers picked up the spectacals from the bedside table and slipped them on. As soon as the lenses caught the light they flashed menicingly, willing the laptop to cower away and disappear.

Kyoya reluctantly got up as the annoying voice repeated _'Ding! You've got mail!'_ over and over again. He slipped on the white slippers and, every if he was drowzy, elegantly shuffled to the desk. He pulled out the mahogany chair and sat down, placing his hand on the mouse and clicking the envelope. It opened his e-mail program. He looked at the subject of the anonymous mail.

'Subject:[None]... that makes no sense... it's probably Tamaki and he forgot to add a subject.' He thought, rolling his onyx orbs behind the gleaming glasses. He clicked on the file, not bothering to look at the e-mail, thinking it was Tamaki with some idiotic request for the host club's next cosplay. His eyes scanned over the e-mail. "What is this? Some type of joke?" He muttered, frowning as he read.

_**"You have been choosen to keep this line going!**_

_**Yay for you!!**_

_**Now, all you have to do is answer the next four questions, following any directions and BAM! All done. :D**_

.

.

.

.

_**All right, first question,**_

"_**1.)**__**What is your name**____**?"**_

Kyoya blinked. "Might as well do this dumb thing, I truly do not think I'll be getting anymore sleep any time soon." The second year sighed, clicking the reply button, pasting the entire thing and proceeding to answer the darned thing.

_**"**__**1.)**____**What is your name?**__Kyoya Ootori_

_**2.)**____**How would you describe your personality?**__Cool, calm, collected._

_**3.)**____**Any clubs or hobbies? If so, what are they....**__Yes, clubs: Host Club hobbies: accounting, studying, keeping everyone in line._

_**4.)**____**Who is your best friend and worst enemy?**__Best friend would be Tamaki Suou and my worst enemy would be-"_Kyoya hesitated and thought.

'My worst enemy would be....my father...' He shook his head, causing his jet black locks to fall into his eyes. He brushed them quickly away and sighed. 'Other then my father, I guess... the twins, they are always causing troubles.' Nodding he turned back to the screen.

_**"4.)**____**Who is your best friend and worst enemy?**__Best friend would be Tamaki Suou and my worst enemies would be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.__**" **_Kyoya nodded, then continued to read on.

_**"All right, now that you are done with the questions, follow these instructions.**_

_**Forward(Or reply) this to seven people, counting the person who sent this to you.**_

_**If you do forward this message you will have luck in your love life, social life, financial life and other important things.**_

_**If you do not forward this message you will have extremely bad luck in all of the areas listed above....**_

_**Also....**_

_**Watch out for poorly protected bananas."**_

Kyoya blinked, a blank expression on his features. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head. Moving the mouse simply and clicking the cancel button, the bespectacled boy shut down his laptop, stood and shuffled back to his comfy bed. He couldn't believe he just wasted precious sleeping time for that lame e-mail.

"What a waste of time, I'll have to talk to Tamaki about that." He said, laying back down and curling up, slipping off to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Somewhere out in authoress space

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah, so I see he hasn't replied, I had a feeling. The magic of my world will catch up to him.... he shall regret not continuing the chain." A voice said from the dark.

"Maybe the blonde will be smarter....." and with that said, there was a distinct 'CLICK' sound and another message was sent.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**A/N: If you read that entire thing, thank you. I'm glad you liked it! Please tell me what you think, even if it is crappy, I could use some criticism. :D**_

_**I will continue with Kyoya in the next chapter, with his 'punishment' and maybe start with the 'blonde' Guess who it is!**_

_**Thanks! (My first three page chappie XD )**_

_**Devvy-Chan**_


End file.
